A Message Board Mankin style
by FormerSelf Rina
Summary: Manta opens a Message Board...but considering WHO will be posting, be sure that this will not be a normal Message Board...Read and Review!!!!
1. Open a message boardsomething Manta NEVE...

~*Author's notes*~  
  
~*I don't know where this come from. From a little, dusty spot of my brain, I guess. There is going to be a second part if you like it. As I always say, plz read and review!!!*~ Rina  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King  
  
DEDICATIONS: This chapter is dedicated to the Smashfriends & Aerisakura, Tako, Julian, Misai, Ika and CTR.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened a Message Board for everyone to post messages! And I'm the first! ~Manta  
  
What were you expecting? You created it! ~Ren  
  
What the heck is a message board? ~Horo Horo  
  
THIS is a message board, you ice head!!! ~Ren  
  
C'mon Ren, be nice! We are all friends! ^_^ ~Yoh  
  
I'm not friend of that weirdo with a shark hairdo! ~Horo Horo  
  
Ha, see who is talking about hairdos! ~Ren  
  
Stop it already! I'm not taking this anymore! ~Anna  
  
Huh, Anna? What do you mean "already"? You haven't posted before! ~Yoh  
  
The fact that I didn't post doesn't mean I wasn't reading this. And don't- ever-shout-at-me-again! ~Anna  
  
Yes, Anna.T_T ~Yoh  
  
Ha, ha, lovers quarrel. ~Ren  
  
I want a girlfriend. ~Horo Horo  
  
Keep dreaming! Who will date you, unless she is insane! ~Ren  
  
And there they go again. ~Manta  
  
Where have you been, Manta? ^_^ ~Yoh  
  
Special classes. But they are over now. ~Manta  
  
Great! ^_^ ~Yoh  
  
Yoh, what are you doing here again! You have A LOT of training to do! ~Anna  
  
Yes, Anna.T_T But can I post after I finish.? ~Yoh  
  
Uh ho, he is a dead shaman. ~Horo Horo  
  
Great, one less in my way to the top ~Ren  
  
Ok, that's ok with me, but remember to finish first ~Anna  
  
O_o That's not Anna! It can't be her! ~Horo Horo  
  
What are you talking about?! ~Anna  
  
Yep, it was her. ~Manta  
  
C'mon, don't be like that, she is not that bad ^_^ ~Yoh  
  
Don't listen to him. He is probably insane cause of the training ~Horo Horo  
  
Now that I think of it, Anna has been acting much nicer these days. What did you do, Yoh? ~Manta  
  
NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!! ~Yoh and Anna  
  
Join the fight-Let's eliminate the ultimate evil and bring justice to the world! ~Anonymous  
  
Sigh, you gave the URL to Lyserg too? ~Ren  
  
Hi Lyserg! ^_^ ~Yoh  
  
Ultimate evil? I wonder who he is referring to.^_^ ~Hao  
  
Hao and Lyserg both here?! It was a pleasure to meet you guys.I'm leaving.~ Manta  
  
I think he is talking about YOU, Hao! ~Yoh  
  
Oh, hi little brother! ^_^ ~Hao  
  
What the heck is he doing here? How did he find the URL?~ Ren  
  
Nothing is impossible to the future king ^_^ ~Hao  
  
Yeah, sure.~ Ren  
  
AHAHAHAHAHA!!! "little brother"! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ~Horo Horo  
  
We are twins! I'm not your little brother! ~Yoh  
  
But I was born first. That makes you my little brother ^_^ ~Hao  
  
. ~Yoh  
  
AH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???!!!! PREPARE TO DIE, HAO ASAKURA!!!!!!! ~Lyserg  
  
Excuse me? First of all, you don't know where I am. And even if you knew, you don't have the power to even touch me! ^_^ ~Hao  
  
You are right. But Yoh is more powerful than you, And stop fighting! You are so immature, for being hundreds of years old! And you too, Lyserg! ~Anna  
  
He killed my parents! ~Lyserg  
  
Can we just forgive and forget? ^_^ ~Yoh  
  
Ok, I think you don't hear me: HE-KILLED-MY-PARENTS!!! ~Lyserg  
  
Ah, you are annoying! Go home with the weird little girl! By the way, has she come out of her can yet? ^_^ ~Hao  
  
That was good ~Ren  
  
HOW YOU DARE INSULT MAIDEN!!!! ~Lyserg  
  
Well, she IS a weird little girl. ~Horo Horo  
  
That's true ~Anna  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued.really soon.^_^ 


	2. The insanity goes on

~*Author's notes*~  
  
~*Kya, people actually liked this!!! Hehehe, I'm so happy!!! Thanx to everyone for reviewing..but be afraid, cause here is the continuation!!! As always, reviews are happily accepted ^__^*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King  
  
DEDICATIONS: This chapter is dedicated to Luki, Psycho, Xel and Hell Toy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(I will include the 5 last posts)  
  
Ah, you are annoying! Go home with the weird little girl! By the way, has she come out of her can yet? ^_^ ~Hao  
  
That was good ~Ren  
  
HOW YOU DARE INSULT MAIDEN!!!! ~Lyserg  
  
Well, she IS a weird little girl.. ~Horo Horo  
  
That's true ~Anna  
  
Yeah, if she said so, trust her. Weird girls spot their kind in seconds ~Ren  
  
Ren, do you have a life insurance? ~Manta  
  
Guys, stop fighting, okay? ^__^ ~Yoh  
  
I will not kill you this time. I will have Yoh do it later, it will be a great training ~Anna  
  
I will do it for you if you want, Anna. It will be my pleasure ^__^ ~Hao  
  
Ha, nobody can kill me!!!! ~Ren  
  
Excuse me??? I may be imagining things, but I think a person of my group killed you a while ago...^__^ ~Hao  
  
Ha, ha!!! I remember that now!!! Poor little Renny was killed!!!! Hahahahaha!!!! ~Horo Horo  
  
GRRRR...Shut up, you jest...¬¬ ~Ren  
  
Jest??!! Well, you are one too!!! Um, what is a jest??? ~Horo Horo  
  
Idiot ~Ren  
  
Okay, nobody is going to kill nobody. Let's have a nice conversation, yes? ^__^ ~Yoh  
  
Hi Anna!!! And hi brother!!! ~Pilika  
  
Pilika?! What are you doing here?! And why do you greet Anna?! ~Horo Horo  
  
Hey ~Anna  
  
She gave me the URL. And she also gave me some training tips for you...I didn't know my training was so light!!! You will start your new training tomorrow, by the way ~Pilika  
  
Hehe ^__^U ~Yoh  
  
T_T ~Horo Horo  
  
^__________________________^ ~Ren  
  
I still don't get why you train. Can't you realize that it's pointless?? It's decided that I will be the Shaman King ^__^ ~Hao  
  
Decided by who???!!!! ~Pilika  
  
You have lose before, remember??? ~Horo Horo  
  
Just think about it. They say that the third time is the lucky one. Well, this is the third time I try to become Shaman King ^___^ ~Hao  
  
Yeah, sure...¬¬ ~Ren  
  
You will not be the Shaman King. Maiden will beat you, and give you what you deserve!!!!! ~Lyserg  
  
And here he goes again...if she is soooo powerful why hasn't she beat yet?? ~Hao  
  
That's a good point. I was wondering the same. ~Anna  
  
See, my dear Anna, we are very similar!! We are meant for each other ^___^ ~Hao  
  
Don't make me laugh...¬¬ ~Yoh  
  
Jealous, aren't we, little brother??? ^___^ ~Hao  
  
She is just waiting for the right time!!! And you can't compare to her, she is realistic and noble, not like you!!! ~Lyserg  
  
Realistic and noble? I would have said "hypocrite" ~Ren  
  
So what? People are like that ~Anna  
  
YOU defending the can-girl??!!! I'm hurt...~Hao  
  
To all the Shamans: Remember that the next stage of the Shaman Fight starts soon. Get ready in both body and mind. The Great Spirit is watching ~The Commissioners  
  
How did they find this board?? O_o ~Manta  
  
They are everywhere ^__^ ~Yoh  
  
Scary...~Manta  
  
A new stage??? Nobody told me anything about a new stage!!!!! ~Horo Horo  
  
That's because it's obvious that you will not pass!!! ~Ren  
  
Shut up, or I will.~Horo Horo  
  
Do what, you don't have the guts to do anything!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! ~Ren  
  
Yoh, they are fighting again, can you stop them?? ~Manta  
  
Let them be. Everything will be alright ^__^ ~Yoh  
  
After they end up killing each other, yes ~Anna  
  
Aw, c'mon Anna, be nice!!! ~Yoh  
  
That reminds me...last time I asked you why Anna was acting so nice and everything.but only to you, and you said it was none of my business, why??? ~Manta  
  
Um...okay, I will tell you tomorrow at school ^__^ ~Yoh  
  
So?? What happened?? ~Pilika  
  
He told me today!!!! Trust me, you will not want to know!!! ~Manta  
  
You asked ^___^ ~Yoh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here ends the chappy...Did you like it??? Hate it??? Just tell me!!!! I'm kupo for reviews!!!!! He, playing too much FF9.Um, by the way, today start the new episodes for Latin América!!! Woohoo!!!! Well, see ya!!!! ~Rina 


End file.
